Goosebumps: Boarding School of Horror
Goosebumps: Boarding School of Horror 'is a book series much like Goosebumps HorrorLand, except, instead of kids being trapped in HorrorLand, they are trapped in a brand-new, never-before-seen place, called "BEASTON BOARDING SCHOOL". Beaston seems like the perfect place for kids, but there's a dark secret about the school. They need kids' life-forces for some reason.... but why? Every book has a '''Goosebumps: Killer Klassics '''companion reissue, much like the previous series, Goosebumps Fright Camp. Every book has a token (also much like Goosebumps HorrorLand) on the back with a picture and a message on it, as well as a map of a certain area of Beaston on the last page. Books #1 - Go Eat Worms --- Again! *Description: ''Remember Todd? The kid who had the worm farm in his basement and gave it up after they started showing up everywhere? Well, his sister, Regina, just got accepted into BEASTON BOARDING SCHOOL. Seems like a fun place, until a creepy reminder of Todd's old worm collection comes out of nowhere! Why is Beaston full of worms? Why are there giant worm-like shadows all over at night? She'll do anything to get rid of these disgusting bugs! *Tag-Line: "Who's hungry?" *Killer Klassics companion reissue: Go Eat Worms! *Villain: King of Worms *Killer Klassics villain: The Worms, Giant Worm *Protagonist: Regina Barstow *Killer Klassics protagonist: Todd Barstow *Token: Worm *Token color: Light Red *Token message: Beaston's got a very big secret! *Map: Beaston Volleyball Court #2 - The Egg Monsters Strike Back *Description: Bill has no idea what's going on when he gets accepted to Beaston Boarding School. Name sounds cool. Kids there are nice. It's not really that boring. But why's this girl, Regina, warning him about something? There couldn't be anything creepy about this place. But when he gets a light green egg one night from a mysterious person dressed in black, he soon discovers that Beaston has some secrets! *Tag-Line: "Aren't they just EGG-SCELENT?" *Killer Klassics companion reissue: Egg Monsters From Mars *Villain: Edward Beaston Jr. *Killer Klassics villain: Dr. Gray *Protagonist: Bill Jetstein *Killer Klassics protagonist: Dana '' *Token: ''Egg Creature *Token color: Dark Green *Token message: Dana hid something in Beaston for Bill to find! *Map: Dr. Gray Jr.'s laboratory '#3 - Slappy Birthday! *Description: When Jack, the apprentice of former ventriloquist, Jimmy O'James, is accepted into Beaston Boarding School, he has to give up all his ventriloquism lessons and stuff.... or so he thinks! When Jack receives a gift in the mail from "Jimmy", he opens it up and finds a dummy.... named SLAPPY!!! But why is Slappy showing up in strange places? In his classes? In the boys' bathroom? Inside his pillowcase?!? Is this really from Jimmy? Is Slappy alive? Why is this mysterious person dressed in black following him? Why are these 2 kids, Bill and Regina, FOLLOWING him? *Tag-Line: "This dummy is NO dummy!!!" *Killer Klassics companion reissue: Night of the Living Dummy *Villain: Slappy The Dummy, Timothy The Hand-Puppet, Cuddly The Teddy Bear *Killer Klassics villain: Slappy The Dummy, Mr. Wood *Protagonist: Jack Thompsons *Killer Klassics protagonist: Lindy Powell *Token: Cuddly The Teddy Bear *Token color: Dark Brown *Token message: Dana, Todd, and Lindy are all hiding at Beaston! *Map: Beatson's basement ''#4 - The Mummy Lives! *Description: ''Tiffany never expected anything like this. Anyhting like Beaston. It's fun! She's never had any REAL fun! Her mom and her step-dad always took her to boring places only her younger brother likes. But this place has volleyball on Tuesday, tennis on Monday, and.... gulp.... MUMMIES on Friday?! *Tag-Line: "I Want My Mummy!" *Killer Klassics companion reissue: Curse of the Mummy's Tomb *Villain: King Tut *Killer Klassics villain: Ahmed *Protagonist: Tiffany Aarons *Killer Klassics protagonist: Gabe Hassad *Token: Gabe's Summoner *Token color: Light Yellow *Token message: Mr. Wood's in the basement of Beaston! *Map: Mr. Darkuu's class #5 - Son of the Haunted Mask *Description: What's going on? Why is Edward Beaston Sr. (who nobody ever even SEES) hiding the world's scariest villains at Beaston Boarding School? And who is this mysterious figure in black? He gave Bill a green egg from Mars. He gave Tiffany Gabe's summoner. He gave Regina a big, slimy, fat worn. And he gave Jimmy a map of school that lead him and the other kids to the basement. But now, he's giving the new kid, Tamera Arteamus, a big box that has a picture of a mask and some classified Beaston files in it. What's this mask? Maybe Gabe, Dana, Lindy, Todd, and Carly Beth can help answer as they finally reveal themselves to the kids! *Tag-Line: "Guess who had a baby..." *Killer Klassics companion reissue: The Haunted Mask *Villain: The Son of Haunted Mask, Cuddly The Teddy Bear, King Tut *Killer Klassics villain: The Haunted Mask *Protagonist: Tamera Arteamus *Killer Klassics protagonist: Carly Beth Cadwell *Token: Mr. Wood *Token color: Light Orange *Token message: Mr. Wood wants his revenge! *Map: The Beaston undergrounds #6 - You Big Chicken! *Description: Spencer and his sister, Gwen, have just been accepted into Beaston, fanciest boarding school on the face of the Earth--- or is it? There's several strange noises... strange creaks and moans... strange ckucking sounds and chicken noises, even! The mysterious chicken runs around Beaston at night. It wants Spencer and Gwen to know something. But what? When Carly Beth and Todd Barstow show up at Beaston to help them out, they learn the secrets of Beaston... and Mr. Wood's there, too! *Tag-Line: Who's afraid of the big bad rooster? *Killer Klassics companion reissue: Chicken, Chicken *Villlain: Slappy the Dummy, the King Rooster *Killer Klassics villain: N/A *Protagonist: Spencer *Killer Klassics protaognist: Crystal *Token: Chicken Egg *Token color: Light Blue *Token message: Tommy Frazer knows a LOT about Beaston... *Map: The Beaston nature trail Category:Under Construction Category:Book Series Category:Goosebumps: Boarding School of Horror